Protector de los ghoul
by HelblindeScarlet1234
Summary: Después de ganar contra rías y la brigada del caos todo su grupo lo abandonaron y como su prometida sale con otro se va a vivir a Tokio sin saber acabo protegiendo a los ghoul pacíficos que viven en anteiku aquí tendrá más que una vida de protector defenderá a su nueva familia y de su nuevo sequito primer crossower lean y revisen.
1. Nueva Vida

**Tomoya: hola amigos este es un nuevo crossower espero que os guste como demonio youkai iniciemos no soy dueño de nada.**

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **NUEVA VIDA EN TOKIO Y GUARDIAN DE ANTEIKU**

Después de ganar contra rías gremory y la brigada del caos su equipo y sus familiares lo abandonaron el líder de este lugar ya está solo un golpe duro para el peliverde fue su prometida verla con otra persona seriamente sabia que era la única forma de hacer es olvidarlos en ese tiempo pudo hacer un nuevo juego de evil pieces eliminó su rey original y se introduce su nuevo rey que creo después de aquello empaca sus cosas y se va de ese lugar desolado.

Sergi: así que no me amas ravel he entonces me voy (abre la puerta) adios chicos de y ciudad (se va a la terminal de autobuses de kouh)

 **Terminal de autobuses de kouh**

Nos encotramos en la entrada de los autobuses de kouh nuestro peliverde ve los autobuses que lo lleven lejos de kouh y el único de disponibilidad era asia Tokio.

Sergi: es el único pero será el nuevo inicio para mi (comprando su boleto y sube al autobús) adios ciudad de kouh (una solitaria lágrima le sale a él)

Esto era el inicio de su nueva vida, pero también en su viejo hogar el corazón de la que amo se rompiera.

 **Tokio japon (ghoul) cerca de anteiku**

Tokio lugar de diversión y otras cosas pero en realidad viven seres llamados ghoul criaturas que comen humanos y otros ghoul y también hay ghoul pacíficos que viven en anteiku y trabajan para vivir una vida pacífica como un humano.

Esto lleva al peliverde hace que se pierde y busque un lugar por donde comer.

Sergi: mi primer día y estoy perdido oh (ve la cafetería) anteiku buen nombre ire a comer ya es que es la única forma (sonríe)

El peliverde entra a la cafetería y se sienta.

Sergi: oh que buen lugar (sonríe y llega una peliazul)

Touka: en que te puedo ayudar (tranquila la empleada de anteiku)

Sergi: hola ne traes unos sándwich para comer apenas llegue aqui (sonriendo)

Touka: ok se le traigo (mente/un demonio en anteiku eh parece perdido pero tampoco no es malo que hará aquí) (camina asia el mostrador)

La peliazul camina asia el mostrador dónde lo atiende un hombre mayor pelo blanco y jefe de anteiku como jefe del local y mira también al peliverde.

Yoshimura: touka quien es se que es un demonio pero que hace aquí (serio el albino)

Touka: esta perdido no parece mala persona yoshimura pero no sabemos el porque se perdió no se ve sospechoso ni nada parece amable (con duda)

Kaya irimi: porque lo juegan parece perdido ni es malo yo misma le llevare sus sándwich (tranquila y se acerca al peliverde)

Yoshimura: creo que encontramos a nuestro guardia de anteiku (sonríe)

Touka: es muy seguro que será asesinado (con duda)

Yoshimura: no touka el esta asi porque está perdido pero noto un poder mayor que el de un solo ojo significa que viene de kouh esos demonios si son retos y difíciles de matar (serio observando)

Kaya: hola qui está su sándwich (sonriendo)

Sergi: gracias tengo hambre (comiendo una rebanada de el) mi primer día y estoy perdido (molesto)

Kaya: no te desanimes quieres trabajar no (afirma el) bien me llamo kaya irimi empleada de anteiku y como se llaman (con duda)

Sergi: soy sanawa Sergi un gusto irimi-sama (sonríe)

Kaya: valla si que eres un chico despistado (sonríe)

Yoshimura: (se acerca) hola escuche que está perdido no (con duda)

Sergi: si es mi primer día en Tokio y pues también busco dónde trabajar y donde dormir (sonríe)

Yoshimura: ya veo no ocultarse de que eres un demonio (sonriendo esto preocupó al peliverde nadie sabía que el es un demonio de clase imperial)

Sergi: como sabes que soy un (con seriedad y preocupado)

Yoshimura: no te preocupes aquí somos ghoul (enseñando sus ojos rojos)

Sergi: ya veo (relajado) digame que son exactamente los ghoul (con duda)

Yoshimura: somos seres carnívoros que comen humanos y otros ghoul y también demonios pero somos ghoul pacíficos que viven en anteiku (sonríe) tu poder es muy grande que clase de demonio eres (con duda)

Sergi: clase imperial por (con duda)

Yoshimura: ya veo chico pues bienvenido a anteiku ya eres nuestro guardia (sonríe)

Sergi: gracias dare mi mejor trabajo (sonríe y las presentes se sornrojando)

Este es el inicio del clan imperial sanawa ghoul.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 2**

 **RIZE MI NUEVA ALIADA**

 **Bien esto es el prólogo de mi nuevo crossower espero que os guste.**

 **Sanawa tomoya.**


	2. Bueva aliada

**Tomoya: hola amigos iniciemos con un nuevo capitulo iniciemos no soy dueño de nada.**

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **RIZE MI NUEVA ALIADA**

Es una mañana agradable en anteiku Sergi ocupa su viejo uniforme de la academia kouh como uniforme de anteiku vigilando la entrada desde afuera, a lo lejos se ve caminar a una mujer de pelo morado apacible tranquila pero es una ghoul grotona (vi el anime y dicen la ghoul grotona) por ende esta de camino a anteiku para su nueva víctima.

 **Anteiku barra de servidor**

El peliverde descansa un poco por su vigilancia.

Sergi: ahh gracias por el agua touka-san (sonrie)

Touka: ok dime en donde vivias como era y tenias padres (con duda la peliazul)

Sergi: antes fui un humano a los 15 y fui asesinado por una compañera de clases (serio)

Kaya: y que mas sucedio (entrando a la conversación)

Sergi: despues de eso revivi como demonio de clase baja pero con el tiempo subi a clase, media, alta, suprema y imperial y mis padres la verdad fueron asesinados cuando tenia cuatro años (triste) cresi solo hasta poder solo y hacer mi vida (sonrie)

Touka: ya veo es mejor que sigua con su trabajo (seria se va del lugar)

Sergi: que le pasa (con duda)

Kaya: nada solo que ella tambien no tiene padres los perdio a tu edad (tranquila)

Sergi: ya veo bueno seguire mi ronda (sonriendo y en eso entra la mujer pelimorada y se sienta y pide un cafe) y ella quien es (con duda)

Kaya: ella es Rize una mujer muy seria no me agrada del nada pero ella tambien es una crienta de anteiku (seria)

Sergi: ya veo bueno seguire vigilando la entrada (se para y sale a vigilar)

Yoshimura: touka el sera la próxima victima de ella pero no podra contra el fácilmente (sonrie)

Touka: cree que la mate el (con duda)

Kaya: estoy muy segura que el podrá si no lo hacen enojar (tranquila)

Yoshimura: por lo tanto sera la nueva vigilante eso estoy seguro (tranquilo)

Despues de esa conversacion la pelimorada sale del local sin saber que chocaria con el demonio.

 **Afuera de la cafetería.**

Pronto su hora terminara y descansa pero el juego de Rize empezara.

Sergi: unos minutos mas y podre exprorar los distritos de tokio (sonrie pero) ahh hay que fue eso (se levanta y mira a la mujer pelimorada tirada en el suelo) oye estas bien (le da su mano)

Rize: si gracias por tu ayuda como te llamas (con duda y una sonrisa pero interiormente reía)

Sergi: soy sanawa sergi guardia de anteiku cafetería (sonrie)

Rize: soy Rize un gusto sergi-san (sonrie)

Yoshimura: (desde adentro) tu turno termino ya puedes descansar (sonrie)

Sergi: ok jefe oye Rize-san te acompaño a casa (sonrie)

Rize: me gustaría eso sergi-san (sonrie complacida)

Y asi el juego de rize sigue aun pero se metio con alguien peor que el de un solo ojo, y caminaron hasta una zona en construcción.

Rize: es aqui (señala)

Sergi: ok vamos (y ese momento psaba touka con una mirada seria)

?: que pasa touka-san (con duda)

Touka: no es nada (siguen su camino)

Sergi: dime porque vives aqui (serio)

Rize: para ser honesta yo te traje para comerte (en eso saca su kagure)

Sergi: eh (activa su espada y bloquea los 4 kagure) oh pensastes que era humno (sonrie)

Rize: pero que que clase de kagure es ese (impresionada)

Sergi: no es kagure es mi espada legendaria excalibur (serio)

Rize: que interesante pero no saldras de aqui (sonrie desquiciada)

Sergi: sabes algo (desaparece y aparece detras de ella con espada en cuello) eres muy linda escuche los llamados ghoul pero tu eres muy especial (sonrie)

Rize: como hiciste eso para tener tu espada en mi cuello (aterrada la pelimorada)

Sergi: tres años luchando con demonios renegado y con la brigada del caos pero si quieres comer de nuevo unete a mi y volveras a comer comida normal y humana (sonrie)

Rize: como (sin moverse aun)

Sergi: siendo una como yo (sonrie y la suelta camina y se para para ver su estado de panico)

Rize: que cosa eres para detenerme con tu espada (sonrojada) eres mas poderoso que yo (sonrie)

Sergi: no es nada entonces te unes o mueres (serio)

Rize: me uno eres mas poderoso que yo o el de un solo ojo (sonrie)

Sergi: buena decisión vámonos (sacando un alfil) bien ten tomala (serio y la mujer pelimorada toma la pieza)

Rize: que hago ahora (con duda)

Sergi: yo sergi lider del clan sanawa tu rize aceptas ser mi sierva y luchar a mi lado y el de tus compañeros (serio)

Rize: acepto (tranquila)

Sergi: por el nombre del clan imperial sanawa tu vuelves a caminar de nuevo entre nosotros (serio y la pieza se unde en ella sacando alas demoniacas) bien vamos a casa (sonrie)

Rize: claro vamos (sonrie)

Y asi una aliada llego de forma de pelea, pero a lo lejos touka observo todo y esta muy interesada lo que dijo el posiblemente volvera a comer de nuevo comida humana eso le da mucha curiosidad.

 **Al dia siguiente en anteiku**

Es otro dia en anteiku y sergi vigila la entrada de costumbre pero esta vez ante lo que sucedió anoche.

Sergi: bien pronto inicia su turno (entra a la cafetería) hola a todos y jefe pronto llegara mi reemplazo (sonrie)

Yoshimura: lo se dime ocupara el mismo uniforme que tu pero de mujer (con duda)

Sergi: si me traje todos los uniformes de mi vieja academia (sonrie)

Y en eso abren la puerta y entra Rize con el uniforme de kouh como nueva vigilante de anteiku.

Sergi: chicos ella es mi reemplazo y como nueva vigilante de este lugar (sonriendo)

Rize: hola mucho gusto a todos desde ahora sere su guardia en anteiku (sonrie)

Kaya: motivo por favor (con un tip en la cara)

Yoshimura: valla si que eres muy fuerte sanawa-kun (sonrie)

Touka: me puedo unir a usted (curiosa)

Sergi: no se despues de regresar porque siento que me van a golpeat ahhh (corre lejos de una furiosa kaya irimi)

Kaya: ven aqui demonio oldado de pacotilla (seria y persigue al peliverde)

Las cosas en anteiku si que cambiaran ante la llegada de rize y de otras personas en el clan.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 3**

 **PROTEGERE A LA MUJER Y A SU HIJA**

 **Bien esto espero que os guste el nuevo capitulo nos vemos hasta otra y pues no tengo ideas para seguir con demonio Aventurero sigo sin saber continuar.**

 **Sanawa tomoya.**


	3. Protección de mujer eh hija

**Tomoya: hola amigos iniciemos con un nuevo capitulo iniciemos no soy dueño de nada.**

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **PROTEGERE A LA MUJER Y A SU HIJA**

Es una mañana agradable en un consultorio medico que atiende un señor que no se le nota la cara.

Doctor: ya puede irse (tranquilo)

Paciente: gracias (se retira y sale)

Doctor: ahhhh esto me cansa (despues de eso la puerta del consultorio es destruido y empujado el hombre que lo atendió lastimado)

Paciente: ayuda (agoniza)

Yamori: (hace sonidos de que toca) por fin te encuentro (sonrie)

Doctor: Yamori (impresionado)

Yamori: tu me hiciste un juguete no (afirma el hombre) quiero que me hagas uno nuevo (sonrie detras de las cortinas esta una mujer y su hija)

Doctor: si te lo hare (con miedo)

Yamori: ok te vere despues (se va del lugar)

Doctor: ahhhh (suspira aliviado)

?: (abre las cortinas) cariño (con preocupacion)

Doctor: es mejor que se vallan a anteiku para que estén seguras (perocupado)

?: esta bien pero cuidate (salen del consultorio médico)

Doctor: cuídense (preocupado y empieza a llover)

 **Anteiku**

Estamos en anteiku Sergi y Rize están en su tiempo libre ella se da una ducha mientras que cuida la entrada en ese momento afuera caminaban la mujer y su hija.

Sergi: bueno y queria salir pero no estan nadie mas que yo y Rize (tranquilo y en eso hablen la puerta) hola bienvenidos a anteiku en que oh (mira a ellas mojadas) es mejor que se sequen (con su magia aparecen tuallas para secar esto maravillo a la niña y confundio a la mujer)

?: gracias sabes donde esta yoshimura (con duda)

Sergi: la verdad no han llegado (tranquilo mira a la niña que se esconde detrás de su madre)

?: necesito hablar con el (peeocupada)

Rize: pasa algo maestro (con duda la pelimorada)

Sergi: prepara cafe por favor (serio) no se cuando regresé mi jefe pero me encargo todo eso incluye cosas soy el guardia de anteiku sanawa sergi y ella que vieron es mi ayúdame Rize (tranquilo)

La mujer se debatia en decirle o no pero ver su seriedad decidio decirle.

?: la verdad mi esposo fue amenazado por un ghoul grande y fuerte (preocupada)

Sergi: ya veo cuando regrese mi jefe se lo dire (serio y en eso llega Rize con 4 cafes) es mejor que las lleves a su cuarto Rize (serio)

Rize: ok sigame por aquí (guiandolas)

Sergi: esto me preocupa (serio y en eso entra touka)

Touka: ha pasado algo sanawa (con duda y tranquila)

Sergi: a decir verdad llegaron una mujer y una niña castaña (serio esto preocupo a touka y solo ella sabe de dos personas con ese color de pelo)

Touka: ryoko y su hija hinami esto no es bueno parece que los ghoul grandes empezaron a moverse (seria) donde estan ellas (seria)

Sergi: Rize se las llevo arriba (serio)

Touka: ya veo es mejor que esperemos a yoshimura para hablar al respecto (seria)

Sergi: ok (serio)

Y asi inicia el verdadero reto de cuidar a esta mujer y la niña.

 **Mas tarde en anteiku**

Aun segia lloviendo en anteiku y yoshimura ya había llegado el peliverde le conto todo y esto lo preocupo)

Yoshimura: entiendo eso, gracias por decirlo entonces las liebres se empezaron a mover (serio)

Sergi: liebres que significa (con duda y Rize habla)

Rize: los anti ghoul (seria)

Yoshimura: exacto Rize los anti ghoul son como la policía traen maletas con klinkes o como le llaman en realidad son kagure de otros ghoul que fueron asesinados por ellos (serio)

Sergi: entiendo yo como guardia de anteiku protegere a todos (con determinacion)

Yoshimura: eso me agrada de ti sanawa tu deber es cuidar de ellas (sonrie)

Sergi: ok no perdere esta oportudidad protegere a la mujer y a su hija (serio)

Yoshimura: antes de que te vallas con rize es mejor que veas a la niña puede que entiendas un poco (sonrie)

Sergi: si (con duda y sale)

Touka: prque dice eso (seria)

Yoshimura: touka sabes algo en sus ojos se reflejan el de no tener padres si recuerdas hinami tiene 6 años imagina que el es de niño o imagina que tu eres en su lugar (sonrie) de un modo podra hacerla sonreir con sus historias (sonrie)

 **Con el peliverde en la habitacion de hinami**

Nos encontramos en la entrada de la habitacion de la niña el peliverde suspira antes de entrar.

Sergi: (suspira) bien es momento (toca la puerta y entra) hola pequeña (la ve comiendo) okey ni con un psicólogo quitara lo que he visto (nervioso) bueno tu come (sonrie)

Hinami: porque no tienes miedo (triste la niña)

Sergi: porque no tengo miedo pues he visto cosas peores ten (le da un cafe) dime como es todo (sonrie)

Hinami: mucho pasa (triste dibujando)

Sergi: sabes algo te contare una historia para animarte hace tiempo estubo un niño peliverde con sus padres (actua como si fuera un juego)

Hinami: en serio y que paso (curiosa)

Sergi: pero un hombre de traje blanco aruino con sus horendas manos (como si atacara) a la familia del niño deuandolo solo (bajando la mirada)

Hinami: que le paso al niño (curiosa aun)

Afuera la madre de la niña ryoko miraba esto con interes como yoshimura

Ryoko: porque actua asi con ella (con curiosidad)

Yoshimura: es mejor que veas lo que pasa (sonrie)

Sergi: pues el niño despidio a sus padres (sube la mirada) cada dia mira el cielo el niño que cresio con el tiempo se volvio un joven (actua como si de juego de su vida tratase) 15 años paso de aquel entonces pero el destino con el peliverde no fue bueno a esa edad que crees que paso (con misterio)

Hinami: no se que paso (esperando)

Sergi: asesinado (bajando su mirada) pero una pelinegra que le hizo (aun con la mirada baja)

Hinami: que le hizo (con la mano en la boca)

Sergi: (se levanta lentamente) lo revivio como su peon (sonrie sacando un peon y un muñeco finge que es revivido y se inclina)

Hinami: en serio (emocionada)

Sergi: si entonces empeso a repartir volantes de su maestra y asi fue pero (se calla)

Hinami: que paso (en suspenso)

Sergi: una malvada pelirroja atento el mundo demoniaco para conquistar tambien nuestro mundo (bajando la mirada y el muñeco actua con gentileza) pero el joven revicido como demonio tenia una arma capas de detenerla excalibur (aparece una mini espada en el muñeco)

Hinami: que mas (curiosa)

Sergi: entonces el en compañía de otros la detubieron con todo pero no pudieron (sube la cabeza) el era el unico que podia detenerla (serio)

Hinami: como lo hizo (con una curiosidad)

Sergi: con su ataque especial (actua con el muñeco como siefectuara el ataque excalibur) con eso derroto a la malva pelirroja (sonrie) despues de eso hubo paz pero (se calla) tambien tubo a su prometida lastima que hubo otra pelea con la brigada del caos (en suspenso)

Hinami: en serio (sorprendida y curiosa)

Sergi: si pero también el gano y la paz por fin llego (baja la mirada) en ese tiempo de paz sus amigas tenian novios y eso le alegro pero (suspenso)

Hinami: que paso (con misterio)

Sergi: su prometida lo olvido pasaron dos años mas para ser demonio de clase imperial y uno mas para poder irse de ese lugar (triste) entonces antes de irse visito a sus padres y se despidio (sonrie)

Hinami: que mas paso (con duda)

Sergi: pues se fue a tokio a vivir pero se perdio y encontro anteiku (sonrie)

Hinam: el de la historia eres tu (impresionada y feliz)

Sergi: si soy ese niño pero saber estas segura de darle a calibur (con duda)

Saber: si tu la encontrastes durante la batalla con caos brigada (seria)

Sergi: hinami promete que la cuidaras (sonriendo)

Hinami: que cuido (con duda)

Sergi: esto aparece la gran espada calibur (sonriendo y dandosela a la niña)

Hinami: porque me das esto (impresionada)

Sergi: porque se que algun dia con esas manos protegeras a los que tu quieres esta espada responde a tus deseos y necesidades para portarla (sonrie) esta espada te dara las habilidades para la batalla todo yo se que lucharas algun dia asi que cuidala y ella te cuidara si te sientes sola ella te sonreira ok (sonrie)

Hinami: ok lo prometo onii-san (sonrie y en eso la espada se convierte en una pulsera para fácil portarla)

Sergi: bien es hora de irme a tomar un poco de café (se levanta) bien nos vemos (sale)

Y asi la historia continua...

 **Con yoshimura y la señorita ryoko**

Despues de aquello con el peliverde y la castaña la madre de hinami estaba sorprendida ante lo que dijo el peliverde.

Ryoko: no sabia que el fuera un héroe olvidado (sorprendida)

Yoshimura: igual a mi pero sabes algo el da lo mejor como touka (sonriedo)

 **Con el peliverde afuera de anteiku**

Ya era de noche y terminó la lluvia el peliverde ve el cielo estrellado.

Sergi: que noche tan tranquila (sonrie)

Touka: (que sale afuera) dime que te motiva a seguir tu camino (con duda)

Sergi: porque quiero vengarme de la muerte de mis padres y proteger a mis seres queridos (con determinacion) si quieres te abrazo para sacar tu dolor (sonriendo abrazando a la peliazul que empieza a llorar) se que los extrañas yo igual pero de seguro estan orgullosos de ti (sonrie) se que tambien los mios estan orgullosos de ser alguien fuerte y protector (sonrie y le sale una lagrima)

Touka: gracias por eso dare tambien mi mejor potencial desde ahora (sonrie)

Y asi las cosas para ellos...

 **Al dia siguiente en anteiku**

Un nuevo dia en anteiku las cosas salieron mejor la pequeña hinami sonrie y la peliazul da mas animo a este dia pero afuera camina asia aqui un hombre pelimorado con traje rojo.

Sergi: valla las cosas estan alegres (sonrie)

Rize: gracias a tu determinacion (sonrie)

Sergi: ok ya veo bueno sigamos con nuestro trabajo (sonrie y en eso entra una persona)

?: aqui guele bien y fabuloso (sonrie)

Las cosas si que cambiaran...

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 4**

 **BROMA DE MAL GUSTO**

 **Bien esto espero que os guste el nuevo capitulo nos vemos hasta otra y pues no tengo ideas para seguir con demonio Aventurero sigo sin saber continuar.**

 **Sanawa tomoya.**


	4. Parte del capítulo y mini nota

**Tomoya: hola amigos iniciemos con un nuevo capitulo iniciemos no soy dueño de nada.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **BROMA DE MAL GUSTO**

 **Al dia siguiente en anteiku**

Un nuevo dia en anteiku las cosas salieron mejor la pequeña hinami sonrie y la peliazul da mas animo a este dia pero afuera camina asia aqui un hombre pelimorado con traje rojo.

Sergi: valla las cosas estan alegres (sonrie)

Rize: gracias a tu determinacion (sonrie)

Sergi: ok ya veo bueno sigamos con nuestro trabajo (sonrie y en eso entra una persona)

?: aqui guele bien y fabuloso (sonrie)

Tounka: que quieres, tsukiyama? (pregunto seria)

Tsukiyama: tan dura como siempre, oh tu eres nuevo eh como te llamas? (pregunto el pelimorado)

Sergi: Sergi senador por? (Pregunto)

Tsukiyama: por nada (respondio)

Tounka: vas a dejar de molestar? (pregunto)

Tsukiyama: bueno me ire nos veremos sergi-san (abre la puerta y sale)

Tounka: fastidio huy como, me irrita! (exclamo molesta)

Sergi: no le cae bien? (Pregunto desconsertado)

Rize: la verdad estoy igual que ella me molesta! (Exclamo igual que la peliazul)

Irimi: ya somos tres! (Exclama)

Sergi: (con la cara azul) puedo retirarme? (Pregunto)

Yoshimura: si vete (respondio)

Sergi: adios... (desaparece enfrente de todos)

Tounka: que reaccion fue esa? (Pregunto)

El enojo de una mujer, es peor que la guerra...

 **Parque**

Estamos en el parque donde el peliverde descansa despues de esa aterradora vista de una chica molesta.

Sergi: menudo susto, debo tranquilizarme oh (voltea y mira al pelimorado) tsukiyama que hace aqui? (Pregunto)

Tsukiyama: oh sergi-kun puedo sentarme a su lado? (Pregunto)

Sergi: claro (mira como se sienta el pelimorado) que lo trae al parque? (Pregunto)

Tsukiyama: nada importante, dime de donde has venido? (Pregunto)

Sergi: eso lejos, porque os pregunta eso?, mejor en anteiku se lo dire mejor no (respondio)

Tsukiyama: entiendo, nos vemos entonces (se levanta y se aleja)

Sergi: este tipo da mala espina! (Exclamo serio y mira como llega su alfil) pasa algo rize? (Pregunto)

Rize: no es nada pero te llevare aun bar bueno (respondio)

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **Bien este capitulo, pues no tengo ideas para seguir con este finc temporalmente lo dejare cocluido, y en su lugar hare una nueva historia sigo sin saber continuar.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


End file.
